


boy next door

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's some sort of cliché, he's sure, yet he finds himself falling for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy next door

Munakata's new neighbour is unfairly attractive, he thinks to himself as he re-enters his apartment for the night, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. 

One Suoh Mikoto has just moved in next door. Munakata had gone over to introduce himself - nothing much, just dropping in and saying hi, really. Suoh had seemed friendly enough, but also understandably busy, and he'd had other people over helping him unpack as well, so Munakata mostly just introduced himself and said that Suoh could knock if he ever needed anything. Suoh had thanked him, shook his hand, and that had pretty much been that. Not much of an interaction at all. 

Yet Munakata's hand still feels warm to him and he's pretty sure he can still smell whatever Suoh had on. If anything. It had smelled smokey, for one - apparently he's a smoker - but also... Pleasantly musky. Munakata tries not to think about it, nor about Suoh's firm grip and surprisingly warm smile, but fails miserably. 

Usually he's not one to be roused physically so easily, yet here he is. 

Well, but it isn't like he's going to do anything about it, of course. Maybe later if he's still thinking about it, but for now he pushes the thoughts aside as best he can and focuses on making dinner. It's easy enough to distract himself, for the most part, but as he's waiting for the water to boil, he wonders if he should make some for Suoh and his friends there. 

Is that just an excuse to go see him again, though? Surely not - though it might be an excuse, too, there's still the fact that they've obviously been working hard all day and that not having to cook might be a relief. But then again they might've ordered something... And Munakata doesn't want them to feel bad if he offers and they did order something after all... 

Really, he's worrying about nothing, isn't he? He can just go ask what their plans were, and then offer if they said they haven't ordered anything. 

Steeling himself - and feeling a bit silly for needing to do so - he sets the stove a little lower so the pot won't boil over, then goes to knock on Suoh's door. It's strangely quiet, but he doesn't really notice that fact until Suoh's already opening the door, looking at him curiously. 

"Ah... Are your friends no longer here?" Wait, that's not how he should start, is it? 

Still, Suoh confirms, "Just left. What's up?" 

Munakata sighs to himself, but then smiles politely, "I was wondering what you three were going to do for dinner. I figured I would offer to cook for you all, since I'm sure you've had a busy day, and you might not know what delivers nearby." 

Suoh looks... Amused, somehow. But he tilts his head, almost sounding... Playful? when he speaks again, "Well, they're gone, but I'll take you up on that if the offer's still open."

Munakata blinks, then nods, "Of course! Just give me maybe an hour?"

Suoh's chin jerks down in a tacit nod of understanding. "Sure. Thanks." 

Munakata smiles and goes to step back, "You're welcome," but he pauses to ask, "Ah, are you allergic to anything...?"

Suoh shakes his head, "Not picky, either." 

Munakata hums absently, then continues on his way. "Alright. I'll come knock again when it's ready."

"Thanks, again."

Munakata smiles to himself. "You're welcome, again." 

He's back in his apartment after that, quick to return to the kitchen and add more water to the pot. It'll take longer to boil up again, but at least that gives him time to prepare everything else. 

Since Suoh's been moving all day, a high-carb meal is probably ideal... Red meat for protein... So he'll make a noodle stir-fry, then, with steak strips. Nice and easy, still flavourful! It takes less time than he'd approximated, but not too much less, so he doesn't feel too bad plating up two dishes, setting his own on the table and then going over to knock on Suoh's door. 

Suoh answers after a moment, gaze immediately drawn down to the food. Munakata smiles all the same. "No objections?"

Suoh shakes his head, then looks up at him again, "Uh... Mind if I eat at your place, though? My stuff's still mostly in boxes and plastic..."

Munakata blinks at that, but then steps aside and gestures back to his own apartment. "Certainly." 

"Thanks."

Munakata waves a vaguely dismissive hand and leads Suoh back into his room and pauses near the doorway to the kitchen. "You can sit on the couch, if you'd prefer." He hadn’t really thought much about it, but if Suoh’s things are still mostly packed, then it’s unlikely he’s had much of a chance to rest somewhere comfortable all day. Besides, Munakata’s furniture is nice and all, but not anything that cost exorbitant amounts of money or the like, so he doesn’t mind even if food _does_ fall on it. Certainly not the end of the world, and he’s sure it’ll be a welcome relief for Suoh, too.

Still, Suoh tilts his head, seeking confirmation. "You sure?"

"Of course. I'm sure you've had an exhausting day. Do you want anything to drink?" He'll get his own food and drinks for the both of them, then go join him in the living room. 

Suoh takes a second to reply, though Munakata hears him give some quietly satisfied groan as he sinks into the couch cushions. "What do you have?" 

Munakata does his best to pretend that pleased noise went unnoticed. "Ah... Milk, apple juice, mixed fruit juice, coffee, tea, and some alcohol, I think...? And water, of course." 

"Water's fine, thanks." 

Munakata pours two glasses, then returns to the living room to set them on the coffee table. Suoh smiles over at him. Munakata smiles politely in return, then goes to get his food and come back, gesturing to the remote and the TV. "Make yourself at home." Sure, they're relative strangers, but he can give Suoh at least some time to break and relax from having worked on moving in all day. 

Suoh nods in understanding, but doesn't change the channel. It's only the news, which Munakata doesn't mind, but he's surprised by it nonetheless. He figured something like this wouldn't really be the best way to unwind after a hard day's work for most people... But he says nothing. If Suoh hasn't changed it, then that's his call. 

They both eat fairly quietly, Suoh only pausing about half way through his meal to scoff quietly. Munakata gives him a curious look, and Suoh just grins a little, "Meant to say it's delicious. Thanks again."

Munakata smiles, because while he could just be being polite, the fact that he's been too distracted actually eating to even pause to say that much suggests he's not. Unless he's just really that hungry, but Munakata doesn't think he's really the type to lie about something like that. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

From there the conversation opens up a little more. Just idle small talk, mostly, but still good introduction bits. Munakata mentions that he works part-time at the police station helping out with clerical work while he's in university, and Suoh whistles and says he just works at a bar - one owned by one of the guys who was helping him move in today, Kusanagi. The taller and older of the two blonds, apparently. Suoh's also got a part-time job, but it's nothing too interesting, or so he says. Munakata almost wants to ask, but figures that if Suoh didn't explain, then he probably has his reasons for it, so he allows the conversation to move on. 

Suoh stretches upwards once he’s done, and Munakata’s eyes flick to the sliver of exposed skin where that white shirt rides up. He’s quick to pry his gaze away, though, passing his interest off as even just a passing glimpse as he refocuses on the plate. Suoh says nothing about it, so either he didn’t notice or he doesn’t care, but regardless, Munakata wills himself to stop this foolishness. Yes, Suoh is attractive. No, he’s not going to do anything about that. 

When Suoh's done stretching, his expression is apologetic, "Hate to eat and run, but I gotta go to my other job soon."

Munakata smiles and waves a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it, I figured you'd need to get back to unpacking, at the very least." He hadn't figured Suoh would go to work after such a long day, but perhaps he wasn't able to get the day off or something. He stands and walks over to take the plate, but Suoh shakes his head and stands, himself.

"I can at least help clean up."

"You don't have to." He certainly hadn't been intending on making Suoh do any such thing! But Suoh shakes his head, apparently determined, so Munakata sighs in defeat and leads the way to the kitchen, each of them carrying their own dishes. 

Suoh grins, "I'm washing." Munakata glances over at him, about to argue, but Suoh continues undeterred, "I dunno where anything goes."

Well, Munakata supposes he can't deny that. It doesn't stop him from sighing, though. "... You're impossible." 

Suoh's grin only looks even more playful at that, and Munakata resigns himself to letting Suoh wash. They work in mostly silence, but Munakata doesn't think it's at all uncomfortable. He hands Suoh a towel to dry his hands with once he's done, and Suoh smiles with a word of thanks.

Then it's back to the door, Munakata following to come lock it behind him and see him off. Not like he's going far or anything, no, but still, it's only polite! Suoh pauses there, grinning at him, "Thanks for the delicious meal. I'll pay you back sometime. See you around."

Munakata opens his mouth to say that Suoh doesn't have to, but Suoh's already lifting a hand in a gesture of both dismissal to the unspoken words and a vague farewell. Munakata huffs anyway. "You don't have to."

To his surprise, Suoh pauses half-way through his own door and smirks over at Munakata. "I know, but I want to."

Suoh's in his apartment before Munakata can do more than blink in non-comprehension. He shuts his own door slowly, clicking the lock into place. Almost immediately, he shakes his head - no, of course Suoh just means he wants to pay back the favour. There's no way that was intended to sound flirty. He's merely projecting his own desires, and the very thought makes the same heat from earlier pool in his gut again. Ah... Right. He certainly wouldn't mind if it were going to be a date... Or more, apparently...

He sighs to himself and goes to sit on the couch, preferring to just watch TV and let his body calm down on it's own. Once he passes the coffee table, though, something on the ground catches his eye, and he leans down to pick it up. A business card...? 

... Or, not quite. It's technically a business card, yes, but there's no specific names on it and it's actually for a gay sex line and oh okay maybe his body won't let him just brush this off after all, because there's no way anyone other than Suoh could have dropped it. 

He hesitates, but this isn't the sort of thing he can just casually stroll over and return to Suoh, is it? That would just be awkward. It's much better to just... throw it away. 

... Except he's going to call, first. Just to see. He's a little worked up anyway, and it's been a while since he'd last gotten off, so... He picks up the phone and dials, trying to ignore the fine trembling in his fingers. 

He never does this. He shouldn't be doing this, but it's not that bad, surely - it's not like he's going to name names and he won't give out any details, but... He's curious. And he's obviously not going to just abruptly start hitting on Suoh, since Munakata doesn't know anything about him, but if Suoh calls this line even now and then, he has to at least be bisexual, right? But no, still, it wouldn't be right to just assume... Even if the evidence seems to be stacking up that way... 

He hits the 'call' button and forces himself to lift the phone to his ear. No backing out now - well, no, he could definitely still just hang up, but he's trying not to think about that as he walks to his bedroom. Definitely not going to do this in the living room, even if there's nobody around to see or care. Maybe because he's trying to disassociate this from Suoh and the fact that Suoh was _just_ laying on that couch doesn't help anything. 

Once the operator picks up and asks him what he's looking for, he blanks a bit. There are choices? "Um... I'm not... Sure..."

To his relief, the operator seems to understand that he's new to this, because he says that he'll just give him a special treat, since he's a first time caller and he 'sounds sweet', apparently. Munakata's not quite sure what part of his nervous stuttering is 'sweet', but he thanks him all the same and waits to be transfered. 

After two rings, another man answers, "Heard you're a newcomer?"

His voice is higher than Suoh's, but not unpleasantly so, and _no,_ okay, he's not thinking about that. Except that he is, apparently. "Um, yeah." Whether it's on purpose or not, he notices that his own voice is quieter and slightly higher than usual - a sign of his nervousness, perhaps. Either that or there's some instinctive paranoia that he'll be recognized despite never having called this number before, but he’s willing to ignore that for now.

At least the other seems to know what he’s doing. “Alright. Then just relax and let me talk you through it. Call me Red. You still wearing anything?”

Munakata feels his cheeks heat a little, only because he’s not exactly used to doing this over the phone, but he forces himself to reply, “Pants and shirt, yes.”

‘Red’ gives an amused, throaty chuckle, and Munakata tries to pretend that doesn’t send heat flooding to his stomach. “Then strip. I don’t want you to let anything get in your way. You should be comfortable for this.”

Munakata pauses, setting down the phone for a moment and taking off his clothes as told. It’s definitely a bit strange, taking orders from some stranger over the phone like this, but, well, he’s in it now. Once his clothes are off, he picks the phone back up, “Okay.”

Red’s voice is radiating approval as he all but purrs back, “Good. Now I want you to start working yourself nice and slow, alright? I’ll tell you when you can go faster, but I want to hear you first.”

Ah, that’s even more embarrassing… But he slinks his hand down between his legs as directed, stroking himself almost hesitantly, just going slow for now as he’s been directed. He closes his eyes without any real thought, grip not particularly tight on himself as he works slowly at first. To his slight surprise, Red’s voice comes again with more orders, “Tease yourself a little. Thumb the head, and stroke your other hand lightly over your stomach. Close your eyes if you haven’t already.”

He obeys silently, shivering as his own hand across his stomach tickles gently, phone held between his shoulder and ear. It feels pleasant, and when he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, he jolts a little and lets out a quiet noise of pleasure. He repeats the motion a little harder, gasping again, and Red chuckles, “Didn’t say you could do it harder, did I? Well, it’s alright. You sound good when you gasp like that. Now you’re going to imagine that those aren’t your hands - I’m the one teasing you, alright?”

“Okay…” He sounds a little breathless even to his own ears, and he’s not really sure how easy that’ll be, but he’s at least willing to try.

“Good. So tell me what you want to do to me in return.”

That makes Munakata balk a little. An image of Suoh springs unbidden to his mind, and with his eyes closed as he does this, it’s less difficult to imagine than he thought it would be. Well, that’s fine, isn’t it? He can fantasize in private, that’s fine, it’s not like this is hurting anyone and he’s not going to make a habit of it. With those thoughts in mind, he allows himself to think of what he’d want to do to Suoh if he were in this position. “I want… To tease you back.”

Red chuckles. “That’s fair. But I’m greedy, so I want more than just to be teased like that. Stroke faster. Make me moan. I’ll do the same for you.”

Munakata understands this well enough, and speeds his hand up on himself, shuddering at the pleasure. He hears the rustle of fabric on the other end, figuring Red is joining him, and when he pictures it as Suoh, he can’t help but whimper just a little. Red’s voice returns immediately, “Feels good, huh?”

“Mm…” It really does; Munakata’s definitely getting more into this than he thought he would. He knows Red is still just talking to a beginner, and that it could probably be even better, but it’s working for him all the same and that’s really all that matters, or so he feels. Maybe this’ll be more than a one time thing after all… But those thoughts aren’t what he wants to be focusing on right now. 

Red’s voice comes again, smooth, “I’m going to stop touching your stomach now. Open your mouth - I want you to get my fingers wet.” 

Munakata opens his mouth obediently, hesitating only a moment before lifting his other hand from his stomach and pressing two fingers into his mouth. He’s careful not to gag himself, of course, but he makes a show of sucking at them nosily. Red moans.

It echoes from behind him. Munakata jolts. What was that…? He shifts in his surprise, suspicions growing, and he presses his ear to the wall behind his bed - if that noise really came from there, then… Is he actually talking to Suoh after all? But he doesn’t want to give away his suspicions yet, so he just keeps sucking at his fingers for a bit longer.

Red lets him do that for a while before saying, “Alright, that’s good. Now I want you to--” 

Suoh says the same through the wall.

Munakata can’t help himself, fingers withdrawing from his mouth. " _Suoh?_ " 

The line goes quiet with that one word. Munakata isn't sure what to do, here - at least he hadn't said anything terribly embarrassing, but still. Will this make things awkward between them? 

The silence stretches on for a while, and just as Munakata goes to pull the phone away from his ear to hang up, Suoh lets out an amused chuckle. He sounds like himself when he speaks again - ah, he must have been using a voice changer. "I _thought_ it might be you. Didn't think you were the type to call this sort of line."

Munakata pulls the phone back up to his ear, though he's still not quite sure how best to act from here. "Usually I'm not."

Suoh gives a curious noise. "Oh? Then why'd you call today?"

 _Oh._ Right, he probably should have thought that through. Obviously the main difference in his life today is Suoh's presence, so... "I got curious, I suppose." That's a weak excuse at best, and he knows it, but there isn't a lot he can say here without giving his motivations away. Or perhaps there is - focusing on thinking is a little difficult right now, is all. “I found one of… Your cards, I guess, on the floor, so…”

Suoh seems to ignore that addition, only asking, "Curious about what?"

"... What it was like." He'd really rather hang up... But he's glad Suoh at least doesn't seem upset. If anything he sounds... Interested? Almost amused, somehow, but also rather curious. Munakata wonders if perhaps he's projecting, merely hearing what he wants to hear, but then Suoh chuckles and _oh_ , he's definitely back to that heated tone.

"The fact that it's a gay sex line didn't bother you?"

Ah, he's asking after all. "No."

"Good to know." Munakata blinks, about to ask what he means by that, but Suoh continues before he gets the chance, "Hey, do me a favour?"

Munakata's fairly certain he knows what Suoh's going to say, so he answers preemptively, "I won't tell anyone."

Suoh chuckles. "That's not what I was going to say. Hang up," just as Munakata's wincing - ah, Suoh _does_ think this is awkward after all - there's a knock at the door, and he can all but _hear_ the smirk in Suoh's voice, "and come open your door. I don't wanna make you pay for something I'd do for free, and better than over the phone." 

The knock had startled him somewhat, but knowing that it's Suoh on the other side... Ah. Is he really... Coming over for this? Is Munakata going to hang up and let him in and rather obviously proceed to have sex with him? They only just met, and while Munakata was certainly physically attracted to Suoh, that still doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t usually _do_ this. He’s got nothing against other people having flings or anything, it’s just… Never really been his style. And would it be awkward, living right next to someone you had sex with the first day you knew each other? 

He falters a bit too long, it seems, because Suoh speaks up again, tone somewhat more subdued now, "... If you want to."

Munakata hesitates a moment longer... But then hangs up, quick to get out of bed now, throwing on a yukata very quickly just so he’s not completely naked. He doesn't want Suoh thinking he hung up in disgust or anything, after all, and it seems his haste was warranted, because by the time he all but flings the door open, Suoh's half-turned back to his apartment. He jumps a little at Munakata's sudden appearance, but Suoh doesn't have the chance to get a word in edgewise before Munakata's grabbing his arm and all but hauling him into the apartment , and more importantly, kissing him hard on the lips.

Suoh tosses his phone in the general direction of the couch. His hands don’t hesitate to clutch Munakata’s hips instead, grip tight and somewhat controlling even with just that. Munakata shivers. He lets Suoh take control of the kiss, opening his mouth and whimpering as Suoh’s tongue pushes into his mouth without hesitation. Only once the kiss breaks and Munakata’s slightly panting does he let his worries catch up with him - that might have been a bit much, if Suoh’s only here for sex…

To his relief, Suoh just grins. “Didn’t think you’d be that forward, either.”

Munakata smiles just a little, still a tad nervous but feeling somewhat better now that he can see Suoh’s really alright with this. He can’t quite help himself, repeating what he’d said on the phone, “Usually I’m not.”

Judging by Suoh’s chuckle, he remembers hearing that exact line only recently. His hands shift a little, though, up around to Munakata’s chest to tug at his yukata. “C’mon, then. Don’t wanna keep you waiting.”

Ah, he really is good at this, isn’t he? Munakata steps away, though Suoh’s hands don’t quite let go, so his yukata slips open. Only once it’s hanging open does that grip loosen, and Munakata makes no effort to cover himself, only turns and glances back over his shoulder to smirk at Suoh before going to the bedroom. Naturally, he isn’t surprised when Suoh’s right on his heels, and the second he climbs onto the bed, Suoh’s all but tackling him, pinning him down and making him gasp. He doesn’t at all mind being treated a little rough, which seems like it’ll come in handy since Suoh doesn’t seem to want to be terribly patient.

He sits back only long enough for them to yank their clothes off - Suoh had put on a pair of sweatpants before coming over, but he wasn’t wearing underwear beneath them, and once Munakata’s yukata is out of the way there’s nothing else guarding him from Suoh’s eyes, either. And Suoh certainly doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of that; with Munakata laying splayed prone across the bed, Suoh’s eyes devour him hungrily before he leans down to kiss at Munakata’s stomach. It makes him shiver, and his hands drop to clutch at Suoh’s hair with a little whine. Even he isn’t entirely sure what he wants - he just knows that he wants _Suoh,_ and despite his initial hesitations, he’s more than fine with how things are proceeding right now. 

Suoh does pause, though. Perhaps a bit belatedly, but he does stop and look up to Munakata’s face, first. “… You’re alright with this? Can still stop if you change your mind.”

Munakata smiles and shakes his head gently. “I’m fine. I was hesitating because I don’t usually do… _this._ Sleeping with someone I just met. I mean, I don’t _object,_ I just—”

Suoh waves a hand to cut him off, “Gotcha. I kinda have more questions, but I guess I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” Munakata wouldn’t protest if Suoh kept talking… But he can’t deny that the idea of moving things along now that they’re on the same page is appealing, too. Though, well, he’s not entirely sure how far Suoh intends on going, to be honest. He does have lube and condoms in his nightstand there, but are they going to do anything that would require them?

Suoh seems to realize the same thing, because he chuckles, “… Alright, one more question - what do you wanna do?”

All Munakata does is shrug gently in return, hesitating for a moment before answering honestly, “… I’m probably fine with anything, but… How many clients do you...?” He’s not asking due to any personal feelings, of course - he just wants to know if Suoh’s clean or not, but it’s probably a bit too rude to ask that too bluntly.

That earns him a blink, Suoh clearly surprised, and then he’s shaking his head. “I don’t. You’re the first. Not the first person I’ve _ever_ slept with, but the first one who called first. Usually keep my work and professional life separate, but in this case I didn’t want to.”

Such a response makes Munakata pause, then smile a little. “… I think I’m flattered.”

Suoh grins again. “I said I wanted to make dinner up to you, right? Wasn’t gonna call it a date since I wasn’t sure you were into guys, but I thought I saw you eying me, and you’re not exactly hard on the eyes. Plus you’re nice, obviously, so I thought maybe we could go out at least once…”

Munakata smiles softly, sincerity evident in his features, “Then I really am flattered, and I’d be delighted to go out with you…” That smile turns to a smirk, “But for now, stop making me wait.” He rocks his hips up, grinding himself against Suoh, who jolts and shifts to stop straddling him. “Top drawer.”

Suoh doesn’t need an explanation, leaning over to pull open that drawer and pull out a condom and lube, making a pleased noise. Whether that’s because Munakata’s letting him fuck him or just because he’s happy to see that they have the necessary tools, he isn’t sure, but he also doesn’t much care so long as Suoh gets on with it. To tempt him into that - not that he seems to need it at this point - Munakata splays his legs open further. The action has it’s intended effect, Suoh’s eyes immediately drawn downward to his cock, hand following his line of sight to stroke at him. Munakata shivers lightly at the feeling of it, much better off now that it’s not going neglected any longer. Not that the intermission hadn’t served it’s purpose, but his body is definitely rather wound up now, with the way he keeps being teased and then having nothing happen.

It seems like this time they’re really going to do this, though. Munakata feels butterflies in his stomach, a little anxious, maybe, but… He doesn’t want to stop. Maybe it really is just the lust talking, but since they’re going to go on a date later, apparently, he doesn’t see why not. It’s never a bad thing to know whether sex is good between partners, regardless - in the event that both of them are interested, at least - and in the end it doesn’t really matter what his justifications are because _he wants this._ There’s no need to explain it, is there? Maybe he ought to let himself be more spontaneous sometimes. 

With that in mind, he shifts to lift his hips from the bed and let Suoh have a better angle to work with. To his surprise, Suoh slides his knees under him, grinning at him - this way he doesn’t have to hold himself up, so he allows himself to settle there. Suoh leans over and kisses at his chest as he uncaps the lube. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

It occurs to Munakata that he hasn’t actually asked if _Suoh’s_ okay with it. “I’m sure if you are.” 

Suoh looks up at him, but he’s smiling. “Alright.” He pours some lube over his fingers, Munakata propping himself up on his elbows to watch, and only once the lube is spread over his fingers does he press one into Munakata. 

It’s been a while, so the feeling makes him squirm a little, but it doesn’t quite _hurt._ It’s just… Strange. Suoh kisses over his chest and stomach, his other hand dropping down to stroke at Munakata’s cock without warning, catching him off-guard. Of course, _that_ feels good, so he rocks his hips slightly, which has the effect of making the finger inside of him shift gently further into him, then slightly back out again as he moves. 

Once the sensation isn’t so foreign anymore, he nods in gesture for Suoh to continue, and a second finger slowly presses into him alongside the first. That stings a bit, but it isn’t terrible… As it presses further in, his expression screws up gently, but he doesn’t voice any complaint nor does he pull away. Suoh’s expression is mildly concerned, but Munakata shakes his head; he’s fine, just go ahead. Suoh looks uncertain for a moment, so Munakata arches his back, forcing Suoh’s fingers in deeper. It does sting, yes, but it’s easier like this - now that they’re pressed all the way in, he can get over it faster.

Suoh clearly disapproves, but his voice is gentle, “Careful, Munakata…”

“You can call me ‘Reishi’, you know.” Sure, they only just met a few hours ago, but if they’re going to have sex then he’d rather it feel less impersonal. “And I’m fine, really. Yes, it stings a bit, but at least this way I’ll get used to it faster.”

Suoh seems surprised by the name request, but doesn’t comment on it, instead just sighing at the rest. “Don’t wanna hurt you, Reishi.”

Seems he’s taking Munakata’s request to heart, in any case. “Mm, a little pain isn’t a bad thing.” … Ah, perhaps that had been too much to say. But he meets Suoh’s eyes steadily, finding those golden hues locked on him and looking rather predatory, now. Well, Munakata knows he still won’t rush despite that comment, so he doesn’t mind that hungry gaze at all.

To his surprise, Suoh groans. “… Can’t just say things like that, yeesh.”

Munakata finds himself chuckling, aware that Suoh’s merely saying that he’s eager to continue, maybe test out what Munakata had just said. But they both know it’ll be more than just ‘a little pain’ if he pushes in right now, so he’ll have to hold out. “Patience, Suoh.”

Suoh huffs at him. “It’s ’Mikoto’.”

“Then, just hold on a while longer, okay? _Mikoto._ ” Using his first name definitely feels foreign, but not in a bad way - actually, he rather finds he likes the sound of it and the feel as it rolls off his tongue. Judging by the way Suoh shivers in response, he likes it too.

The two fingers inside of Munakata start to scissor a bit, gentle at first then more incessant when Munakata’s body relaxes. A third slips in when it seems to be safe for it to do so, and Munakata trembles with a quiet gasp as they finally brush his prostate. Suoh kisses at his neck, licking and nipping gently at the column of his throat, but not hard enough to leave marks. He’s clearly unsure if he’s allowed, and Munakata isn’t quite sure what to say about it either. Personally he doesn’t really mind, but he’d rather avoid being questioned at work if he went in with a visible hickey…

His thoughts are shoved aside as Suoh’s fingers rub his prostate repeatedly, just back and forth over it with some pressure, making his toes curl in pleasure, body tensing. “ _Mikoto…_ ”

Suoh seems to take that as the invitation that it is: his fingers pull out and he reaches for the lube again to stroke some over his cock, looking up at Munakata’s face. “You good?”

Rather than force himself to focus on words, he nods, arms up invitingly to welcome Suoh back down and into him. To his relief, Suoh glances back down to line them up, one hand on Munakata’s waist, the other sliding on a condom before returning to Munakata’s cock, stroking almost absentmindedly over him as he moves. That touch isn’t really doing much for Munakata, but he knows Suoh’s distracted, so he won’t complain just yet. He’s sure Suoh will get back to it once they’re settled.

Munakata forces himself to relax as best he can as Suoh pushes in. It hurts a bit, naturally, since three fingers can’t quite compare to this stretch, but he says nothing, merely focusing on not clenching up. Makes it easier for them both if he doesn’t… Yet. It’ll feel better for Suoh later if he does once they’re actually moving, but right now any resistance will only make things more difficult and painful for the both of them.

The feeling of being stretched open is one Munakata's not terribly used to, but it's not the first time he's ever done this... Though it's only the third. Usually he doesn't bottom! But it's fine... He just wants Suoh to push all the way in already so they can get to the part where it feels really good. His hands clutch a little at Suoh's shoulders, nails dragging, making Suoh shiver. It takes a bit of time, but he finally settles into Munakata completely. He twitches and winces just slightly, and Suoh looks concerned again, "You alright?"

It takes a moment, but Munakata nods, "I will be. Just... Hold still."

Suoh nods in return, but still looks a little conflicted, "You ever done this?" 

Munakata chuckles quietly, voice still slightly strained even as he reassures him, "I don't usually bottom, but I'm fine, relax." Gently, he rocks his hips up again - not to make Suoh move, but to get his hand back to work. 

Suoh glances down, about to protest, before he realizes what Munakata wants, "Oh, sorry." That grip finally tightens again, hand moving quickly suddenly to distract him. 

Munakata snickers even as he moans, "Mm, you were watching me... So intently... You were distracted." It feels much better now, at least, that pleasure certainly helping to take his mind away from the sting of pain. 

Suoh grins, "Mm, already said you're hot, didn't I? You look even better like this." 

Munakata's mouth opens again to retort, but all that comes out instead is a sharp, sudden moan as Suoh moves just gently, hand picking up speed to distract him. It doesn't hurt much at all anymore, so Munakata pauses a moment longer, but then nods, giving Suoh the go-ahead to start actually moving. Suoh watches his face, but does move slightly faster, thrusting somewhat shallowly in and out just to get Munakata completely used to the feeling.

It isn't anything he can't handle, though, so Munakata soon lifts his hips, pushing himself harder onto Suoh's cock. Of course that makes Suoh jolt, but when he meets Munakata's gaze, he seems satisfied with the lack of pain he finds there, because he starts moving harder, pulling back out further to thrust back in with more force. Munakata's toes curl with pleasure as Suoh clips his prostate, nails digging into Suoh's shoulders, pain pushed from the recesses of his mind. 

Suoh snickers, though he sounds quietly breathless, "There, huh?"

All Munakata can do is nod when Suoh pushes back in harder, aiming a little better to bump it more directly. Another moan falls from between his lips, and he makes no real effort to stifle any of his noises. After all, the only room with an adjoining wall is Suoh's bedroom, and he obviously isn't going to mind if Reishi is loud! 

Suoh nipping at his neck again draws Munakata out of his thoughts, and he tilts his head further back once more. It doesn't hurt to any degree that he'd ever complain about, and he knows Suoh's probably thinking back to the comment he'd made earlier about how he didn't mind a little bit of pain. Well, that’s perfectly fine by Munakata, so he rocks up harder and lets Suoh press in deeper, faster; soon they’re working in tandem, Suoh’s teeth sinking further into Munakata’s neck. His earlier worries of hickeys are all but obliterated from his mind by now, so he can’t bring himself to care anymore, letting Suoh do as he pleases. Besides, his shirts can probably cover it, but he’s not thinking about that right now anyway.

Working together like this makes Suoh slam harder against Munakata’s prostate, which makes him clench around Suoh in return, dragging pleasured noises from them both. Suoh’s teeth are met with Munakata’s gasps and rakes of his nails over Suoh’s shoulders and back, their sex not at all gentle any more. They were far past that point now.

Since it’s been a while for him, though, Munakata feels like he’s going to come faster than he’d wanted. But he can’t bring himself to resist - Suoh’s hand on him is stroking in perfect counterpoint to his thrusts, and with the near-constant stimulation on his prostate, there’s certainly no way he can focus on anything else to distract himself, to try and slow down. So he whimpers instead, clutching and clawing harder at Suoh, “Mikoto, Mikoto, _Mikoto_ —”

Munakata isn’t sure whether it’s the panted mantra of Suoh’s name that does it or not, but they come near simultaneously, Munakata first only by scant seconds. He squirms as he feels Suoh come, thankful for the condom between them - he might not mind going without later, but for a first time it had certainly been a mandatory item - since it means he won’t need a shower immediately. Though, honestly, his body is coated in a sheen of sweat that he’d like to clean up anyway, but he at least wants to talk to Suoh a little bit first.

Suoh pulling out makes Munakata wince slightly and lower his legs to the bed, down from Suoh’s hips, and he stretches out absently as he begins to feel a bit awkward. Not because of the sex itself or anything - though, well, there’s a little bit of that, too, since he’s not usually the type to just jump in like this, so to speak - but only because he’s not sure what to do now. The same fears he’d felt earlier… Will it be awkward to live next to someone he’d had sex with? And is now… Dating? If they fought or something, they wouldn’t have very far to go…

Those fears go unvoiced, but Suoh seems to realize he’s feeling awkward, judging by the way his expression softens before he leans over and kisses him gently on the lips. Munakata tilts his head into it, sighing quietly there as Suoh pulls back. He still says nothing, but Suoh smiles, “Don’t freak out about this. Just lemme take you out somewhere as promised, okay? Not like there’s any rush.”

Munakata nods, still quiet but feeling somewhat relieved by that. Suoh sits up and stretches, yawning, and Munakata’s eyes fall to the back of his shoulders… Or, more specifically, to the claw marks all over the skin there. Oops. Yet he can’t quite bring himself to apologize for it. He’ll have to see what state his neck is in… He sits up as well, leaning over to kiss on Suoh’s shoulder absently, then standing along with him. Seems Suoh’s not intending on staying, and Munakata’s not quite sure how he feels about that, so he stays silent and merely pulls his boxers and a yukata back on. He’ll have a shower once Suoh’s gone, but he’ll at least follow him to the door for now.

He can’t help but feel like parting ways at the door like this is reminiscent of an innocent first date, despite the way the night had ended. The juxtaposition makes him smile slightly, amused, and Suoh blinks before grinning back at him. “Cute, huh? Well, I have one more thing to say before I go.”

It doesn’t sound like it’s a bad thing or anything, so Munakata clamps down on the instinctive worry that pushes up at those words, and instead tilts his head curiously. “And what might that be?”

To his surprise, Suoh leans in and kisses him _hard,_ first. Rather than complain, Munakata presses into it just as fervently, still vaguely embarrassed at his own eagerness but apparently unwilling to pretend otherwise. Only once they’re both slightly breathless does Suoh pull back and grin, tone playful, “I dropped that card on purpose.” He presses another swift kiss to Munakata’s lips before the words fully register, then he hums a hasty “I’ll text you later, bye,” as he flees back to his own room.

… Card? Munakata stands there, stunned for a moment, door hanging open in the wake of Suoh’s retreat. What card—

The calling card. The phone number. To the sex line. It all registers at once, and Munakata startles himself into moving again finally, shutting the door quietly as his cheeks grow warm. Oh… So Suoh had been gambling on him calling? He’d wanted to have sex with him? Or at least talk him through… Ah.

Well, at least Munakata wasn’t the only one eager, it seemed. Behind the safety of the closed door, he can’t help but smile to himself just a bit, finding the whole situation somewhat amusing, now. Seemed he’d definitely underestimated the man next door!


End file.
